Methyl anthranilate, also known as methyl-2-aminobenzoate, or 2-aminobenzioc acid methyl ester, has uses in both food and horticultural sciences. Methyl anthranilate is a natural by product of grapes, and is a powerful essence, either derived directly from grapes, especially the “concord” variety, or from well known industrial chemical process pathways.
As a flavoring agent, methyl anthranilate (CAS No. 134-20-3) is generally recognized as safe, or “GRAS,” for use in food products. The USDA lists methyl anthranilate in 21 CFR, Chapter 1, Section 182.60 (Apr. 1, 2003), as a synthetic flavoring substance that is generally recognized as safe for its intended use. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,005,715 to Raffensperger et al., discloses various formulations of methyl anthranilate for use in soft drinks.
Another use of methyl anthranilate is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,967,128 to Kare. Apparently, most birds have a strong aversion to methyl anthranilate. When sprayed in orchards prior to harvest, a solution of methyl anthranilate is able to repel birds and so considerably reduce crop losses. As noted in U.S. Pat. No. 5,296,226, the bird repelling effect of the application may last up to ten days. According to the product literature of bird repellent compounds, care must be taken to assure that the harvest does not occur earlier than 6 to 8 days after the last treatment, or until all odor and taste of the product has dissipated.